


Will you remember how to love me?

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Luz being too sad for his own good, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, broken Malarkey
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tous les jours, Luz rend visite à Don. Tous les jours, il se présente à lui, et espère qu'il se souvienne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you remember how to love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ! Je ne pensais pas partir sur un OS aussi tristounet.
> 
> Je ne parle pas le gaélique d'Irlande, alors pardon si la phrase en irlandais ne veut rien dire. ^^' Ça n'empêche en rien la compréhension du texte, de toute façon.
> 
> Petite dédicace à DDangele, si elle passe par ici ! Tu m'avais demandé un Luz/Malarkey, le voici. Je m'excuse juste pour tout cet angst, ahah, c'était pas prévu !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

*           

Luz grimaça en entrant dans l’établissement. L'odeur aseptisée lui rappelait beaucoup trop celles des hôpitaux par lesquels il était passé pendant et après la guerre. Il n'aimait pas ce blanc immaculé, ces murs nus, la froideur de ces endroits impersonnels et surtout, cette impression de solitude étouffante. Celle de soldats défigurés ou brisés par les atrocités de la guerre, que les civils pourtant reconnaissants, traitaient comme des pestiférés.

 «  _Is féidir liom cabhrú leat_? »

 Une petite bonne femme au nez retroussé et au visage poupin l'observait avec intérêt. Elle devait être nouvelle, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue dans l'établissement.

 « Euh, désolé, je ne parle pas irlandais... »

« Oh. Américain ? »

« C'est ça. »

 Il força un sourire, ses doigts tordant nerveusement son calot entre ses mains.

« Je viens voir Don-… le sergent Malarkey. »

« Oh, bien sûr », s'exclama-t-elle. « On m'avait prévenue. Suivez-moi. »

 Luz emboîta le pas à l'infirmière qui disparut un instant derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

 « Tenez, signez le registre des visites », dit-elle de son fort accent gaélique un instant plus tard, en lui tendant un gros livret et un stylo. Devant l'air étonné du soldat, elle précisa : « Le directeur du centre a pris de nouvelles dispositions. Nous devons contrôler les entrées et les sorties à chaque fois, maintenant. La semaine dernière, un pensionnaire a réussi à s'échapper de sa chambre. »

Elle avait plutôt l'air amusé, ce qui détendit un peu Luz. Il tourna le registre vers lui et signa, puis, tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'aile ouest du bâtiment.

« Nous y voilà. Vous pouvez rester jusqu'à 18h. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler », fit la jeune femme en le gratifiant d'un sourire tendre.

« Merci, mademoiselle. »

« Je vous en prie. »

 Elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant Luz seul face à son ami. Ce dernier était assis dans un fauteuil et contemplait le jardin fleuri du centre de repos d'un air absent. George prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers lui.

 Don s'anima et se tourna légèrement vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Luz lui sourit.

 « Salut, Marlak ! T'as l'air en forme. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

 Toujours la même question. Le cœur du jeune soldat se serra dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois. Il ne se démonta pas et masqua sa peine en arborant une moue espiègle qui faisait toujours marrer les copains de la Easy.

 « Bah dis donc, mon grand, t'as la mémoire courte ! Tu te souviens pas de ton vieux pote George Luz ? » s'exclama-t-il en prenant l'accent de John Wayne. Don l'observa un moment puis détourna les yeux vers le jardin, porté par une indifférence déstabilisante.

 « Désolé, je me souviens pas », lâcha-t-il. « Les médecins disent que... »

« Oui, oui, trouble post-traumatique, blablabla », le coupa Luz. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, les bras sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour maintenir son l'équilibre. « C'est des conneries, tout ça. Tu vas bientôt retrouver la mémoire, t'en fais pas. »

 Malarkey ne répondit rien et Luz soupira. Il y avait des jours _avec_ et des jours _sans_ , lorsqu'il lui rendait visite. Dans ses bons jours, Don était d’une humeur joviale, et même si son amnésie ne lui permettait pas de reconnaître Luz, il plaisantait volontiers avec lui, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, n'évoquaient jamais la guerre. Pendant les jours « sans », Luz avait l'impression de retrouver le Malarkey d'après Bastogne. Une carcasse vidée de toute énergie et de toute émotion.

Ça lui brisait le cœur.

 Il se redressa, se racla la gorge et tendit une main vers Malarkey, chassant ses sombres pensées.

 « Bonjour, moi c'est George. George Luz », se présenta-t-il.

 Don se tourna à nouveau vers lui, avisa sa main tendue un moment avant de consentir à la serrer. Luz se força à élargir son sourire.

 « Et vous êtes ? »

 Son ami le lâcha et réfléchit en plissant les yeux. « Don… Donald Malarkey… »

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Don ! Je suis sûr que toi et moi, on deviendra de super potes ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

 Devant l'enthousiasme exacerbé de Luz, Don ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire crispé.

 George tira une chaise jusqu'à lui et s'installa avec nonchalance. Lorsque Malarkey l'avisa une nouvelle fois d'un coup d’œil étonné, Luz comprit qu'il avait déjà oublié qui il était, et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là. Il lui arrivait parfois que sa mémoire à court terme lui fasse aussi défaut.

 « Vous êtes soldat. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. Don scruta l'uniforme de sortie de Luz, l'insigne de la 101e cousue à son épaule gauche, ses ailes de parachutiste piquées sur sa veste kaki.

 « 506e RIP ? »

 Le visage de Luz s'illumina. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines que Don se _souvenait_ de pareil détail.

 « Oui, c'est ça », sourit-il.

« J'en faisais partie. »

« Tu vois que tu retrouves la mémoire ! »

 Don détourna le regard, encore. Il serra les poings, se concentra et récita comme une prière ce que les infirmières lui répétaient tous les jours.

 « Je suis le sergent Don Malarkey, je suis américain, j'ai servi pour les Alliés pendant la guerre. »

 Son souffle se fit plus court alors que la panique le gagnait. Luz s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

 « Mes amis sont morts », laissa-t-il soudain tomber. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux se voilèrent. « Il y avait… Des explosions. Partout. Ils… »

« Hé, hé, tout va bien, Don, c'est fini », souffla Luz en remontant sa main jusqu'à sa nuque, exerçant une pression avec ses doigts pour le détendre. « On est en sécurité. »

 Malarkey le regarda enfin dans les yeux comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

 « Luz ? »

« Dans le mille, _buddy_ », sourit-il. « Je te l'avais dit : on ne m’oublie pas aussi facilement. »

Don semblait hagard, assailli par des souvenirs violents. _Trop_ de souvenirs. Il n'arrivait sans doute pas à en faire le tri. Luz savait que ce n'était que passager, que son camarade finirait par tout oublier, encore une fois. Pourtant, il s’accrocha à l’infime espoir que cette fois était différente des autres.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là, Luz ? Où est le deuxième bataillon ? Où est la Easy ? »

« Calme-toi, Don », lui ordonna l'autre avec patience. « La guerre est finie. »

« La guerre est finie ? »

« Ouais ! Et tu veux un scoop ? On a gagné. On a botté le cul de ces enfoirés de Chleus, et Hitler a fait dans son froc et s'est foutu en l'air quand il a appris que nulle autre que la Easy Company avait forcé l'entrée du nid d'Aigle. »

 Bien sûr, la dernière partie était fausse, mais Luz ne se souciait pas d'enjoliver un peu les faits. Tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant était de calmer Malarkey.

 « On a gagné », répéta ce dernier. Des larmes paresseuses sillonnaient ses joues pâles sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« On a gagné, et toi et moi on a décidé de prendre un peu de repos en Irlande parce qu'apparemment, t'as pris un coup sur ta tête de rouquin et t'en as même oublié ton prénom ! »

 Il se garda de parler d' _eux_ , de leur _relation_ un peu plus que fraternelle. Du fait que bien avant que Malarkey soit frappé de ce que les psychiatres appelaient avec suffisance le TSPT, ils avaient tous les deux prévu de visiter un peu l'Irlande avant de rentrer au pays.

Et bien que Luz crevait d'envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, il se retint pour ne pas l'effrayer, et pour que ce moment de lucidité ne se retourne pas contre lui.

 Don le dévisageait intensément, et son regard bouleversé fit encore plus mal à Luz. D'un mouvement rapide, il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui. Don se détendit après de longues secondes et lui rendit son étreinte. Il pleurait.

 « Ça va aller, Don, on va s'en tirer », murmurait Luz en lui frottant le dos. « On quittera bientôt ce foutu centre et on ira visiter le Loch Ness, d'accord ? »

Don pouffa entre deux sanglots. « Le Loch Ness, c'est en Écosse, crétin. »

Il se détacha de l'étreinte possessive de son ami et lui fit face, les yeux rouges et fatigués.

 « Oh, c'est bien pareil, il doit y avoir tout un tas de lacs avec des monstres dedans, ici aussi », rétorqua Luz en souriant. Il prit machinalement le visage de Don en coupe et essuya ses larmes de ses pouces avant de se rendre compte de son geste. Tous deux se figèrent et se scrutèrent un instant sans que Luz ne relâche Malarkey. Ce dernier s'humecta les lèvres inconsciemment, et ça suffit à George pour foutre en l'air toutes ses résolutions. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et ne rencontra qu'une légère résistance, plus due à la surprise qu’autre chose. Don se laissa bien vite aller entre ses bras et lui rendit son baiser avec une tendresse un peu maladroite.

À contrecœur, Luz s'écarta et se redressa, avisant sa montre. Il était bientôt 18h et l'infirmière ne tarderait pas à faire irruption dans la petite chambre du patient.

 Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Malarkey l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira un peu vers lui.

 « Luz… Je… Je suis désolé. »

 Il n'en dit pas plus, car il savait que son ami lirait en lui tous ces mots qu'il n'avait pas le courage ni la force de prononcer. Luz resta interdit un instant puis haussa les épaules, comme si tout _ça_ n'avait aucune importance. Il se pencha vers Don et déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

 « Je repasse demain, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« À demain, Don. Et pas de bêtise, sinon c'est encore moi que les infirmières vont engueuler ! Elles disent que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, tu le crois, ça ? »

 Malarkey secoua la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré tandis que Luz se coiffait de son calot.

 

 Lorsqu'il rejoignit l'accueil du centre pour signer le registre, la petite infirmière lui envoya une œillade étrangement maternelle et lui offrit un café bien chaud. George devait avoir l'air plus épuisé qu’il n’y paraissait.

 « J'ai lu son dossier », avoua-t-elle doucement.

« Les docs ont dit qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il ne recouvre jamais la mémoire. Mais j'vais vous dire, mademoiselle, je les crois pas, ces charlatans !… Sauf le respect que je vous dois... »

 La femme sourit, signifiant d'un geste qu'elle n'avait pas pris cette remarque personnellement.

 « Il s'est souvenu de qui il était », reprit Luz, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Il s'est souvenu de moi. »

 L'infirmière ne fit aucune remarque. Elle attendit que le jeune homme finisse son café puis lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

 

Luz revint le lendemain, un peu plus tôt que d’habitude. Son cœur battait la chamade quand il signa le registre et courut presque jusqu'à la chambre de Malarkey.

 « Salut, Don, c'est moi ! »

 Le sergent, assis face au jardin fleuri, se tourna légèrement vers lui.

 « Qui êtes-vous ? »

 

FIN.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je reconnais que cette fin est horrible... J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. ;) A très vite !


End file.
